


The Strength Of An Alpha

by LuciferRising (KatanaRiku)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I just don't know when, Instant Connection, M/M, More Chapters to Come, because I'm so obviously into that kind of thing, but there will be more, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaRiku/pseuds/LuciferRising
Summary: Liam was a normal boy with some breathtaking anger issues when he was kidnapped by a Wendigo, saved, and bitten by his crush, the captain of the lacrosse team, Scott McCall. Who happens to be a werewolf. What happens when Liam's anger slowly begins to take a new form, morphing from fury to something entirely different? What will his Alpha do when the full moon hits, and the Beta's emotions reach a peak that may leave him emotionally damaged? What if Scott can't help him? Who will save him then?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A MAJOR THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY LISALOPPAN1 WHO SO KINDLY BETA'D THIS STORY FOR ME. I LOVE YOU M'DEAR!! Please see the notes at the bottom of the screen. Thank you.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. I bit him. I bit Liam.” Scott groaned, his hands in his hair as he paced the confines of his best friend’s room.

“Scott, calm down. You saved him from death. Saving someone from dying prematurely is good, because they’re not dead.” Stiles said from his desk chair. The brunette was spinning in slow circles.

Scott shook his head. “I-I can’t, Stiles. I _bit_  him. If he doesn’t die, then he’ll be turned into a werewolf like me, and be  _hunted_  for the rest of his life.”

 

Stiles stopped his spinning, and glared at the Alpha. “You saved him from getting tossed off the hospital roof, and eaten by a Wendigo. If you hadn’t saved him in time, he’d be dead. And, taking into account that the roof is pretty high up from the ground, I’d say that he would’ve died instantly when he hit the ground, so he wouldn’t feel anything when Sean tore him open; which is more than I can say for the Deputy he tore apart in his hospital room. You saved a life, and found one of the assassins hunting us for stolen money.”

 

The True Alpha nodded slowly. “That’s true. I-I just don’t want Liam hating me. I don’t think that’s something that would sit well with me, if my first Beta ended up hating my guts before he got to know  _me_.” Scott looked down at the track he worn into the carpet.

 

“When?” Stiles suddenly asked.

 

Scot turned to him, confused. “What?”

 

“When?” Stiles repeats. “When did you start crushing on the boy? It had to have happened sometime between try-outs, and the hospital incident.” Stiles gasped, and stood up quickly. He pointed at his best friend, and shouted, “It happened at try-outs, didn’t it? When he was in net, or shooting goals? It was sometime when he was on the field! You have a crush on Liam!”

 

The brunette glared at Stiles, and threw his arms out. “Well, just announce it to the world, why don’t you? Or, at least, to every single supernatural creature in Beacon Hills who has super hearing!”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened, and looked down with a mumbled sorry. Scott sighed. “And, yes. I do, kind of, maybe, might have a slight crush on Liam. He’s attractive in that lost little puppy dog way, and he seems dedicated, and… he smells nice. Like vanilla and blackberries. I want to find out if he has any kind of feelings for me that’re the same, but I just don’t know if I should. A part of me wants to be with him, but the other part of me feels that if I do, I’ll just mess it up like I did with Allison. I don’t want to do that. I had the same kind of feeling when I saw Liam as I did when I saw Allison, and look how well that ended up for the both of us. She’s dead, a part of me is dead, and I’m the cause of her death.”

 

“Bullshit! Allison knew what she was getting into when she crossed the threshold into Oak Creek. She knew that what her family did was dangerous; she knew that going in there that night was dangerous, and she knew that she may or may not make it out alive, but she made sure that the rest of us did. Allison wasn’t your fault, Scott.” Stiles paused to place a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “How, exactly, did you feel when you met Allison?”

Scott glanced up at his best friend. “Like she was my world, and I was the axis. She was who I saw before going to sleep, and the first person I thought of when I woke up. Now, instead of her face, I see Liam’s… Does this make me a bad person, Stiles? That I’m already starting to forget Allison? After all she did for us, for  _me_?”

 

“Dude, Scott, Chill. You’re not forgetting Allison. It’s called moving on. She died almost a year ago; it was about time that you decided to like someone else. And, if Liam has anything between those ears of his, he’ll know that what you did was to save him, and not to hurt him. I know that you can train him, just like you did with Malia. And, just to make it easier on you, I tied Liam up and put him on your bed. That’s currently where he is right now. I really hope that he’s not awake, ‘cause that would be bad. For the both of us.”

 

Scott gave his friend an incredulous stare, and shouted, “Stiles!!”, before turning and throwing himself out of the window. He raced to his house, thanked god that his mom wasn’t home, and raced up to his room. He slowly opened his door, and was relieved to find Liam still asleep on his bed, the freshman’s hands and feet bound together. Moving as quietly as possible, the Alpha crossed the room and removed the ropes quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that there weren’t any burns, or marks. He then moved to the corner of the room to fight with himself, his urges, and his guilt as Liam slept.

 

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Liam couldn't remember what happened. His head was pounding, his arm felt like it was on fire. He sat up slowly, flinching when fragments of memories flashed in front of his closed eyes.

The Wendigo.  
Nearly falling.   
Red eyes.  
Fangs.  
Scott.  
Scott?

Liam's eyes snapped open.  _Scott_. He remembered Scott wolfing out, and growing claws and fangs;  _his eyes glowed red_. Watching the boy he so often dreamed about turn into something he thought was nothing but a creative myth made Liam's trust in things waver. That is, until he remembered why Scott was on the roof in the first place. He groaned softly as new images erupted behind his eyelids.

Scott attacking the Wendigo.  
Scott's arms being rendered useless.  
Scott's fangs sinking into his arm in order to keep him from falling off the rooftop.  
Scott saving his life.

He couldn't remember what happened after Scott had bitten him. It was all such a blur. Liam ran a hand over his face and groaned softly. Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke his name from the corner of the room, a room, he realized, that wasn't his own. It wasn't even a hospital room. He didn't recognize it at all.

"Liam." Liam's head snapped in the direction the voice had breathed his name. It was soft. So soft, in fact, he’s surprised he heard it at all. The strange thing was that he felt the presence more than saw it, felt his name more than heard it. The way his body wanted to respond to the shadow in the corner scared him.

“Liam.”

The voice suddenly clicked, his mind recognizing who it belonged to, and why it sounded so damn guilty. It was Scott. Scott who kept this secret from him, the same Scott who he’s had a crush on since the moment he met him, from the second he saw the junior watching him on the field with that hungry expression that sent delicious shivers up and down his spine. Liam could practically smell the shame and guilt - wait a second. The blue eyed brunette paused in his seething and took in a deep breath through his nose, nearly choking when the shame and guilt was joined by the acidic and tangy scent of fear.

Liam slowly opened his eyes and looked at Scott, who stood in the corner, his head down and his hands gripping his elbows so hard that his knuckles turned white. The freshman gawked openly. How was he, a human, able to smell his upperclassman emotion like a wolf? Or see him like it was as clear as day? It was pitch black in this room. A  _human_  shouldn’t be able to do any of this.

There was only one explanation.

He was  _turned_. Scott  _turned_  him. It may not have been intentional, but it happened nonetheless. Oh god. He's read about lycanthropy in stories and books, but he never thought it'd ever actually happen to him. Liam gaped into the darkness, pulling his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around them.

Scott looked up with a painful expression. "Liam... Liam, I- I'm so sorry. If I knew- I mean, I didn't- you were never meant to..." The junior's stuttering pulled the blue eyed brunette from his thoughts.

Liam's heart skipped a beat when he saw the guilty puppy like look on his crush's face. He blushed, and tried to hide his face between his knees when Scott's eyebrows shot sky high at the sound of the small blip. When he peeked up, his heart spasmed violently, his breath lost somewhere in his throat, at the sight of Scott's feral expression and glowing crimson eyes. The True Alpha slowly made his way to where the Beta was sitting on the bed, causing him to slide backwards until his back hit the headboard. Scott slowly slid a leg across Liam's until he was straddling the freshman's lap. He gripped the headboard with both hands and tilted his head ever so slightly, his face just inches from the other's.

"Liam, did your heart just... skip a beat?" He murmured softly.

Liam swallowed roughly, his eyes glued to the upperclassman's mouth, focusing on the way they moved, how soft they looked, imagining how they would feel pressed against his.

"No?"

The junior chuckled. "Oh, I think it did." He paused long enough to slide just a little closer, just enough to press their fronts together. He smiled with half lidded eyes when he heard Liam's heart jump again. "Do you have a crush on me?"

"Yes. I mean, no! I- I mean, yes! I mean, yes to the no that I said no to! I mean- gah!" The freshman covered his face with both hands.

Scott released the headboard to pull Liam's hands away from his face. With a soft smile, he whispered, "Don't be embarrassed. Here, let me see if I can clear some things up between us." With that, he tipped his head down to press a gentle kiss to Liam's lips. When he pulled back a few moments later, he only got to see the Beta's adorably shocked face for a brief second before he was pulled back down for a much fiercer kiss that he, if he was given the choice, would not change for the world. It was amazing.

Liam was a much better kisser than Scott had anticipated. He kissed like he was drowning, and Scott was _more_ than willing to provide his metaphorical air. The brunette gripped Scott’s hair hard, and rolled them over so he was on top, but Scott wouldn’t have any of it. The Alpha immediately grasped his Beta’s hips, pushing firmly to roll Liam back onto the bed. To keep him there, Scott pinned the Beta,  _his_  Beta down with his hips. He would take his time; nothing would happen today, or tomorrow, or the next day. Long story short, he was going to go slow. He wouldn’t mess this up like he did with Allison. No, he’d treat Liam exactly the way he saw him that first day at school, when he was still human. Like, he was the sun that the Alpha’s world revolved around. And he was. No doubt.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

It was beginning to become difficult to move slowly with the way Liam was moving against him, and with the sounds he was making, soft mewling whimpers, gasps, and moans. Liam arched his spine and slid the length of his body against his Alpha’s, making the upperclassman growl against the Freshman’s mouth. Scott moved downward to press hot, open mouthed kisses to his Beta’s jaw, neck, shoulders, and collarbones, loving the soft sighs it got him. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach that didn’t have fabric blocking his way. There were no words to describe how badly Scott wanted to tear off Liam’s clothing, all of it, but he knew that if he did that then there would be no chance of ever going slow. Scott knew what was hidden beneath the stitches of clothing, Liam was very comfortable with his body in the locker rooms, but he wanted to know the Beta’s body in a more intimate way. He wanted to know  _the Beta_.

The Alpha took a deep breath and pulled away from Liam’s sweet skin and addicting lips, despite his wolf urging him to claim him, to make the Beta his. And, judging from the disappointed mewls and wandering hands, Liam wasn’t too happy about it either. He probably wouldn’t even  _try_  to stop him if Scott really did decide to mark Liam. A certain soft whimper had the junior burying his face back into the Beta’s neck, a happy sound falling from Liam’s lips. Scott let out a puff of laughter, and nuzzled his ear gently. “Did we clear up our little misunderstanding?”

Liam kept his eyes closed, but fisted Scott’s thick black hair in his left hand. “I guess, it depends…”

The Alpha pulled back to look at the freshman. “Liam, open your eyes. What do you mean by ‘it depends’?” Liam turned his head to the side before opening his eyes.

“Well, what I mean is... are you going to actually be with me, or am I just going to be a dirty little secret that no one knows about? I don’t just want to have to hide the fact that we’re together-,” he paused to glance up. “Are… are we together? Does this make us a thing, a couple?”

For a moment, Scott didn’t say anything; he just gazed at Liam thoughtfully. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the freshman, he said, “Would you like that?  _Do_  you want that? If we made this public, made  _us_ public? Because if that I what you want, then I am willing to make that happen.”

Liam stared up at his Alpha in awe. “Seriously? Are you really willing to do that? I mean, people might see our relationship as you moving too fast after losing Allison, and Jackson- oh god, Jackson will make your life hell. He’ll make sure you get ridiculed to no end. Maybe-,”

“Liam,”

“Maybe, we shouldn’t. You have a reputation to uphold, and being the Alpha-,”

“Liam.”

“Being with a boy might not be the best choice. You could do so much better than me. I mean, there’s Kira, she’s a great choice for you, or- or maybe Malia. Oh, wait, no. Stiles is dating Malia. Never mind, not her, but Kira’s great.”

“Liam.”

“And what about your mom?! I know 100% that she will have an issue with you dating me, no matter how badly I want you to. Okay, maybe only 79%. Your mom’s pretty awesome, but that’s beside the point.”

“Liam!” The Beta froze in surprise.

Scott sighed and closed his eyes before answering Liam’s rambling. “Okay. Here’s what I’ve figured. Ready? One: I get that people may see me dating so soon as me moving too quickly, but to be rather frank, I don’t give two shits about what others think I’m doing, or what their opinions are. Two: I, again, don’t care what Jackson has to say, or what he’s going to do, because I’ll protect you from him and everyone else who feels that they need to voice their thoughts against us. Three: As the Alpha, the rest of the pack doesn’t get to have a say on whom I do or don’t date, and if I choose to date you, then they have to deal with it. I’m the one who decided on that; my reputation has nothing to worry about. Four: I don’t want to date Kira. I do agree that Kira is an amazing girl, and that she’d make a great girlfriend, but she’s not who I want. I want you. Five: My mom is amazing, and I know that if I decided to go and date you, or some other boy, then I know that she’d support me with everything she has, and then some.” The True Alpha took another deep breath, and stared into the Beta’s blue eyes.

“All of these points all lead, and stem from, one thing Liam, and it’s that I really do want to be with you, and if making this, us _,_  public then I am more than willing to make that happen. I am not ashamed of you, or of dating you. Hell! If you wanted, I’ll climb to the school’s rooftop and shout it, or hijack the school’s overhead speaker and announce it.”

Liam blushed slightly, and gave a small smile. “You don’t need to go to that far of extremes just to make me feel better.”

Scott leaned down and nuzzled the crook of Liam’s neck. “My point is, Liam, that I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I do want you, that I do want this, that I do want to be together. And I  _will not stop_  until you believe that. I’m going to show you just how special you are to me, and that I don’t plan on letting you go. I will protect you, because I am your Alpha and you are my very, very special little Beta.”

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

When Liam woke up again, it was in his bed. Alone. For a moment, he thought that it had all been a dream, a fantasy brought together by his desire. That is, until he saw a bright blue piece of paper sitting on his nightstand. Curiosity getting the best of him, he reached over and unfolded the paper. He read it softly under his breath.

 

**Dear my lovely little Beta,**

**I’m sorry that you’re reading this now; because that means that I am not there with you myself. I want you to know that everything that happened last night did indeed happen, and that you did not dream it all up. I plan of making our relationship public to our friends sometime today, and that you don’t have to be nervous or afraid; I will take care of you. That said, please don’t forget your lacrosse gear. We have tryouts for new recruits, and then practice right after.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention a few more very important things. I understand that you feel that you are not worth being loved, or with someone, and that you need to hide behind snark and sarcasm, but I want you to know a few things that I love about you, things that I couldn’t help but notice since I met you. Are you ready? Here they are:**

  1. **Your contrasting brown hair and blue eyes**
  2. **The way your face lights up when laugh**
  3. **How peaceful you look when you sleep**
  4. **The passion you have when you play lacrosse**
  5. **Your snippy sarcasm**
  6. **The way you mumble softly in your sleep**
  7. **The way you automatically lean or curl towards me whether you’re awake or asleep**
  8. **The way you hug me**
  9. **The way that you stand up for yourself**
  10. **Your courage**
  11. **Your strength**
  12. **Your determination**
  13. **And last of all, but far from the very least, the simple fact that you are mine, and mine alone**



**I love you, Liam.**

**Your Alpha, Scott**

Liam read and re-read, and re-read the note, a giddy feeling rising in his chest. He never felt so happy. Moving as fast as he possibly could, he got ready in record time, and booked his way to school. He couldn’t wait to see his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I ask this every time that I post something new, but PLEASE COMMENT!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT FILLS THE VOID IN MY SOUL.


End file.
